


【丁渣】85%

by Gorepromise



Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: “We met as friends we'll end as friends.We'll be until we die right?”
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Series: 【丁渣短篇】The Garden of Eden [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014267
Kudos: 3





	【丁渣】85%

**Author's Note:**

> *现实向 转会背景 破镜重圆  
> *都是编的 国家队戏份被自动省略了  
> *希望阿扎的伤可以赶快好起来

正文:

A.

德布劳内是被一阵雷声惊醒的。他皱着眉，紧闭着眼睛，下意识地侧过身子，伸出手臂。他的手在空中寻觅了几下，然后似意识到了什么，又重重砸在了旁边冰凉的枕头上。

“操。”他低声骂了一句，翻了个身却怎么也睡不着了。

阿扎尔受伤的消息让他的心揪的难受。即使德布劳内不止一次地告诫过自己:他们现在只是国家队队友，而且还很长时间没见面了，可他依然放心不下那个小个子。

没遇见阿扎尔之前，德布劳内都不知道自己原来还可以这么贴心。

阿扎尔，他的国家队队友，前俱乐部队友，兼他的前男友。是的，前男友，在瓦隆人去往伊比利亚半岛之前他们分了手。

其实这不是他们第一次分手，第一次是在德布劳内决定离开伦敦的时候。

德布劳内还记得当自己说出“我要走了”四个字的时候，阿扎尔愣了一下，拽着他衣服的手终是松开了，明明都要哭了却还是咬着嘴唇扯着笑容说道:“Kev，没事，我理解的……一切顺利。”而他却不敢直视阿扎尔的眼睛，只是把人摁在自己的怀里亲吻了一遍又一遍。“Kev…那我们……”德布劳内在出门前听到身后的阿扎尔迟疑地问道，他也愣了一下，喉咙里像被堵住了什么东西，发出的声音颤抖又沙哑，“…一切顺利，Eden。”他终是没忍心说出分手两字，只是头也不回地就离开了。

他不是不爱艾登了，只是在当时他还没有办法允诺给他一个美好的未来。除此之外，当时的他还对自己还有着莫名盲目的自信，他相信阿扎尔会和他一样坚守他们的感情。而事实证明，德布劳内是对的。当他意气风发地回到伦敦，回到他们的小公寓，阿扎尔依旧在那。见面时他们甚至没说一句话，只来得及交换了个眼神，便默契地滚到了床上，疯狂地做爱。

后来他们搬进了大房子，地点也从伦敦变成了曼彻斯特(阿扎尔为此总是抱怨)。即使德布劳内又经历了一次转会，真正变成了阿扎尔的前俱乐部队友，两个人谁也没再提出过分手。毕竟他们的感情在这个圈子里弥足珍贵，因此他们都需要陪加珍惜。

德布劳内从床上起来，走到厨房做了一杯热可可。其实他并不喜欢这种高热量热饮，只不过阿扎尔喜欢，男孩经常撒娇让他做给他喝。

杯子落在茶几上的声音显得格外刺耳，手机的光映在德布劳内的脸上，屏幕上的“Eden”让他出了神，距离他们上一次通话已经是几个月前了，通话时长只有三十秒。

这次通话是个错误，德布劳内想，他打电话的时候阿扎尔大概还在睡觉，迷糊慵懒的声音透过听筒传来:“喂？”他记得自己没有说话，直到阿扎尔又开了口:“…Kev？”久违的称呼让他回了神，然后有些慌张地挂了电话。

那天晚上他没睡觉，只是抱着手机发呆，他不会承认他在期待阿扎尔打来电话，可是他并没有。

曼彻斯特的雨越下越大，丝毫没有要停的趋势。手机的光灭了下去，德布劳内烦躁地抓了下头发。他很纠结，他很后悔。

他还好吗？他的情况怎样？他现在在干什么？哦，大概在睡觉吧，西班牙比这里快一个小时……那里也在下雨吗？有人在陪他吗？他现在在难过吗？……他有想起过我吗？

人是种复杂的生物。即使当时有多么的愤怒坚决，如今也会变得不知所措后悔不已。

德布劳内当然忘不了自己当时知道阿扎尔即将要离开消息的愤怒，他本以为那些都是假的，可阿扎尔骗了他，瞒着他，甚至默滕斯都知道实情他却不知道，偏偏……偏偏要在离开时才说出真相。

“Kev…我…我没想瞒你……只是……”没等阿扎尔说完，德布劳内便开了口:“分手吧，Eden…分手吧。”他在说出这三个字的时候有些脱力，涨红的脸上还有些残留的愤怒。“…哦…哦。”瓦隆人身形一晃，眼睛低了下去，抓着行李箱的手紧了紧，脸上竟然有些苍白，“…再见，Kev。”

而在阿扎尔走后的第一天，德布劳内就有些后悔了。他的脑子里不断浮现着和瓦隆人在一起的甜蜜场景，压的自己几乎就要喘不过气来。

分手，分手。他怎么能说出这种话，他怎么可以这样对待艾登。冷静下来的德布劳内几乎要给自己定性为混蛋了。

后来他通过各种途径偷偷关注着阿扎尔。阿扎尔在那里并不特别顺利，伤病也比原来多多了。如果他们还在一起，他会把他抱在怀里用亲吻来安抚他，是的，他并不是善于表达的人，他总会选择用行动安慰瓦隆人。

德布劳内看了看已经不再冒热气的热可可，最后还是下定决心拿起手机。

“Eden…你还好吗？”

B.

阳光透过巨大的落地窗照进了屋，床上的阿扎尔醒了过来。他眯着眼睛，拿起手机准备瞄一眼时间，却突然发现自己收到了一条短信，署名是“Kev”。

阿扎尔突然清醒了，他坐起身，腿部肌肉还有些隐隐作痛，不过顾不上这么多，他忙打开收件箱，德布劳内的短信映入眼帘。

“Eden，你还好吗？”

一句简单的问候，愣是让阿扎尔半天没回过神来。等他回过神来，才发现眼泪已经流到了脸颊。他不是个喜欢哭的人，只不过德布劳内的短信让他把这段时间所积压的情感都爆发了出来。

原来你也是关心我的……那你为什么不给我打电话，为什么就算打电话不吭一声就挂断？你放下了吗？当初的分手说的如此仓促，你后悔吗？你知道……你知道你当初的行为有多混蛋吗？

积压在心头的委屈在这一瞬间喷发，怎么也收不住，阿扎尔只能咬住自己的嘴唇努力不让自己哭出声来。

他拿着手机，在键盘上艰难地敲出两个字:“不好。”

A.

德布劳内的心跌入了谷底。

“不好。”

冷冰冰的回复包含了男孩的苦涩和委屈，一时让德布劳内手足无措，不知如何回应。他只能怪当时的自己被愤怒冲昏了头，恨自己如此狠心。

德布劳内左思右想，愣是没想出一句话回复阿扎尔。

他的确没有了当时的自信，相信阿扎尔还爱着他的自信。

下午有场比赛，比完赛再说吧。德布劳内摇了摇头，看了看手表，又换了衣服，开车去了俱乐部。

“没睡好？”瓜迪奥拉问道。

德布劳内看了看他，摇了摇头。

瓜迪奥拉当然知道他为什么魂不守舍，拍了拍他的肩膀，“如果你想，比完赛就去看看他吧。”

德布劳内没吭声，盯着脚底的足球点了点头。

B.

他怎么还没回复我啊…

阿扎尔一直等到太阳落山也没等到德布劳内的短信。他控制不住自己的脾气，把手机摔在床上，然后又把自己埋进被子里。

我在等你啊，Kevin，你难道不知道吗？

原先两人吵架，大概率都是阿扎尔惹人生气最后软了语气乖乖去哄人。不过德布劳内把小个子惹生气的时候也不少，过后他总是把挣扎着的人摁在自己的怀里，“对不起，Eden，对不起。”而瓦隆人在听到道歉后总是放弃挣扎，乖乖靠在他的身上，嘴上虽然说着“我可没原谅你”，心里的气却早都消散了。因为他知道，对于德布劳来说，他是最特殊的那个存在。

我生气了，Kev……你为什么还不来找我啊……

A.

德布劳内回到家后已经是曼彻斯特的晚上九点多了。他正纠结要不要给阿扎尔去个电话，没想到阿扎尔却先给他打了过来。

“……喂？”他迟疑着，却听到了电话那边传来了玻璃瓶砸在桌上发出的巨大声音。

“Eden？你在……”没等德布劳内问完，那边的阿扎尔便带着哭腔开了口:“你为什么还不来，Kev…我好疼……我一点也不好……”

德布劳内揪紧了心，“你喝酒了？你给你的私人医生打电话了吗？你旁边有人吗？”

“呜…没有人……”阿扎尔的意识似乎已经不太清楚了，他低低地啜泣着，“…为什么抛下我，Kev？…我好痛…我需要你……”

德布劳内心里的那根弦终于断了。他冲电话那头的阿扎尔说了句“等我，Eden”，就飞快地跑进卧室，在行李箱里匆匆装了几件衣服便冲出了家门。

我来了，艾登。等我，再多一秒。

C.

德布劳内凭借对阿扎尔的了解，在他家门口的小地毯下面找到了钥匙。

他打开门，走进客厅，就看到了蜷缩在沙发上的阿扎尔。他忽然有种不真实感。

德布劳内走过去，把瓦隆人怀里的酒瓶拿到了茶几上。明明一杯倒的量，明明还在受伤，怎么就想起来喝酒呢？弗拉芒人的眉头拧了起来，他叹了口气，把人抱在自己怀里。

抱着阿扎尔去卧室的路上，德布劳内总有种不真切感。温热的呼吸，跳动的心脏，沉静的睡颜，一切仿佛都回到了原点。

他把人轻轻地放在床上，耐心地给他盖好被子。就在他刚想离开把自己的行李拿进来时，床上的人醒了过来。

“唔……”阿扎尔半睁着眼睛，看到正站在床边的德布劳内，眼睛里闪过一丝光亮，“Kev？”

“…嗯。”德布劳内愣了一下，坐在床边捏了捏他的脸颊，“是我。”

阿扎尔突然委屈了起来，一双绿眼睛里蓄满了泪水，“……Kev，我好痛…我以为你不会来找我了…”

德布劳内一时说不出话来，只是习惯性地俯下身来去亲吻阿扎尔的嘴唇。紧接着，他就被推开了。

“你……你怎么来了？！”瓦隆人大喊大叫着，“现在疫情多严重，你就这么飞过来了…你…你别亲我！”

德布劳内有些好笑地看着面前的小醉鬼，显然他还没完全清醒过来，“我坐专机过来的。”说完，他便不顾阿扎尔的反抗，按住他的后脑勺狠狠地亲吻起来。

“呜…唔……”阿扎尔的眼泪不争气地涌了出来。

德布劳内见状，赶紧上了床，靠在床头上，把人搂在自己的怀里。

“Kev……你知道吗，你对我说出分手我真的好难过……”喝醉了的阿扎尔把自己的内心想法都说了出来，“我一直在等你来找我，可是你没有……我瞒着你转会的事情，是我害怕……我应该想到有那么一天的……”

“可我没想到你会提分手…混蛋Kev……”阿扎尔嘟囔着，眼皮红肿，显得有些可怜巴巴，“你当初不也没和我说一声就走了嘛……我还不是一直在等你……”

德布劳内没说话，默默把人抱得更紧一些。他这样做，确实对阿扎尔太不公了一些。

“ **我不要你的百分之百，Kev，** ”阿扎尔说，“ **我只需要你的百分之八十五就足够了** …”

“好吗，Kev？…… **别再抛下我** 。”

德布劳内闻言，鼻头一酸，他亲吻着男孩的头顶，“对不起，Eden，对不起……”

阿扎尔从他怀里坐起身，直视着他，然后露出一抹德布劳内熟悉至极的，颇有挑衅意味的笑容来，“来做爱吧，Kev。”

“我想你了。”

A.

“唔…啊…”

德布劳内抚上阿扎尔的脸颊，狠狠地在他体内冲撞着。

他的艾登瘦了，脸部轮廓变得棱角分明了，腰上也没有多余的软肉了。他知道身材保持对于球员来说很重要，却还是存了私心，不想让艾登为了事业而放弃自己的喜好。

而他来到这里，看到艾登的改变，更坚定了他的想法:艾登来马德里是个错误。他值得更好的，他值得幸福，而不是在这里。

不知是不是因为醉酒，阿扎尔今天的叫床声格外大声，一波接一波地刺激着德布劳内的耳膜。

两个人的脸都红透了。偌大的卧室里就只剩下呻吟喘息声和肉体碰撞的声音。

“你后悔吗，Eden？”德布劳内问，“来马德里？”

阿扎尔轻轻摇了摇头，“不…不后悔……除了…啊…除了你和我分手……”

“……我不会再抛下你了。”德布劳内亲了亲他的眼皮，承诺道，“…还有，我不要你委屈求全…我们不要百分之八十五，Eden…”

“ **我给你我的百分之百** 。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自Loote和gnash的《85%》  
> 


End file.
